


The end of freedom

by TheMissingMask



Series: Driving Drabbles [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Post-Season/Series 01, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissingMask/pseuds/TheMissingMask
Summary: Todd arrived at the hospital too late.





	The end of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have a 45 minute drive to/from Brazilian jiu jitsu pretty much everyday, and as it turns out those drives are an excellent time for my mind to drabble to itself. I decided to write some of the products of these random mental fic-writing sessions down, starting with this.

“So, here I am again.” Dirk muttered to himself as he stood outside the hospital because, really, who else was he going to mutter to now that he was, once again, completely alone. Or perhaps, not quite alone, he realised suddenly as another figure stepped far to close beside him.

“Where?”

The deep, Southern drawl that accompanied that voice shattered any semblance of hope for a future Dirk thought he might still have to cling to. When a large, strong arm coiled around his shoulders, squeezing his newly stitched injuries painfully, Dirk didn’t dare turn to see what he knew was now his only reality. He didn’t need to. Priest’s voice had long been burnt into his memory like a fierce, unclosing wound.

“Time to come home, Svlad.”

Dirk didn’t fight. He would never win, and he wasn’t sure if there was even anything left worth fighting for. A life of freedom, spent wondering alone from case to case, leaving a trail of bodies and broken lives in his wake, with not a single person to care where he was going next? It just didn’t seem to matter now.

So he allowed himself to be guided to the familiar, black SUV, and yielded willingly as he was pushed inside to sit in between Priest and a standard issue just-out-of-Rangers-type guard with a very large gun. Dirk instinctively looked down at his feet to avoid making eye contact. He knew from experience what that would precipitate. The lower ranks at Blackwing feared his abilities, understood them even less than the higher-ups, and sometimes assumed him looking at them was some attempt at psychic mind control. In his experience, they never responded well to that particular paranoia.

He could have looked through the windscreen before him, to see the greens and blues and yellows of freedom as he was carried further and further away from it. But he didn’t want his final memories of the outside world to be made through a tinted vehicle window. So, with a shuddering breath, he shut his eyes tight as the car pulled away, not opening them again until he was inside the isolated confines of the Blackwing base.

———

As Todd rounded the corner to the hospital, Dirk’s precious yellow jacket folded carefully in his backpack, he could feel something tug quietly at his mind. He looked to the left just as a dark SUV drove past, and though his eyes followed it as it disappeared round the bend, he saw nothing through the blacked out windows.


End file.
